What Would Happen If...?
Everyone who watched the TV Series wants to know what would happen after the Pound Puppies TV Series ended its run on December 19th, 1987. Artwork of those predictions will go to the Tribute to the Pound Puppies page. Rules Everybody can add what they want, but please follow these rules before you do anything. 1) No racism. That includes minstrel shows, etc. 2) No sex stories. Remember, this is a kids show, not Debbie Does Dallas. And no, I'm not homophobic! 3) No murder. I understand some people don't like a certain character, but no stories involving killing off characters. Penalty for disobeying these rules will result blocking your ideas. Have fun! -Rigsrigsrigs10918, Founder of this wikia. Romantic/Friendship Pairings Who would date whom? Here are some suggestions... Cool Marie: The Romantic Pairing of Cooler and Nose Marie Howling Eyes: The Romantic/Friendship Pairing of Howler and Bright Eyes. Cool Violet: The Romantic Pairing of Cooler and Violet Vanderfeller. Mervin or Jerry?: The Romantic Pairing of Holly with either Mervin (The Fairy Dogmother) or Jerry (Kid in the Doghouse) Whopping Beezer: The Romantic Pairing of Whopper and the newly returned Beezer. Captain Slaughter and Brattina: The Romantic Pairing of Brattina and Captain Slaughter. Bright Igor: The Romantic Pairing of Bright Eyes and Igor. Pupnick Eyes: The Romantic Pairing of Pupnick and Bright Eyes. Whopping Eyes: The Romantic Pairing of Bright Eyes and Whopper. Colette and Reflex: The Romantic Pairing of Colette and Reflex. Momo Marie: The Romantic Pairing of Momo and Nose Marie Momo Violet: The Romantic Pairing of Violet and Momo. Musical Instruments Which character would you like to see play which instrument? Cooler: Guitar Nose Marie: Piccolo Bright Eyes: Singing (What a voice!) Howler: Piano Whopper: Percussion Sticks Beamer: Bagpipes Reflex: Piccolo Violet Vanderfeller: Violin Barkerville: Cello Scrounger: Trumpet Colette: Cello Holly: Piccolo Howard: Guitar Amy: Violin Igor: Harmonica Vigor: Flute Jackie: Guitar Gordon: Horn Precious: Violin Shakespeare: Violin Bigelow: Violin Dr. Simon: Violin Maya: Flute Ramon: Cello Momo: Flute Sandra: Violin Robert: Cello Family Relationships What if this was how the characters were related... Whopper and Bright Eyes are brother and sister. Holly and Brattina are sisters. Brattina is Katrina's adoptive daughter, which can explain their lack of resemblance, Cooler could be distant related to Hong Kong Phooey. Katrina could be related to Cruella de Vil. Mervin and Tammy might be Holly's uncle and aunt. Whopper and Colette are brother and sister. Cooler and Nose Marie could be brother and sister. Holly's brother and biological parents may be alive. Mervin and Tammy are either siblings or boyfriend and girlfriend. Catgut has a little sister named Ming. The Pound Puppies' biological parents are alive. Captain Slaughter has a niece, daughter, and brother. Katrina Stoneheart has several relatives. Plot Twist based on The Empire Strikes Back: Captain Slaughter is Holly's father! Captain Slaughter: Has anyone ever told you what happened to your father? Holly: Yeah. He was killed. Captain Slaughter: Holly, I'' am your father. '''Holly:' NO! It's not true. Captain Slaughter: Join me, Holly. We can destroy Katrina and together we can run the puppy pound as father and daughter. Epic Battles What if these characters fought in a Dragonball Z-styled battle... Cooler vs. Captain Slaughter Hairball and Charlemange vs. Catgut Whopper vs. Catgut Nose Marie vs. Violet (both ladies fight for Cooler's love) Jeff and Tammy vs. McNasty Biff Barker vs. Terrible Terrier (Round 2) Millie Trueblood vs. Katrina Stoneheart Holly vs. Brattina The Three Mouseketeers vs. Catgut's gang Older Holly vs, Captain Slaughter Bright Eyes vs. Sam Quentin Cooler and Violet vs. Flack and Tubbs Bigelow vs. Arnold Fist Howard vs Captain Slaughter Howard and Cooler vs Katrina Stoneheart Pupnick vs Igor (both men fight for Bright Eyes's love) Colette vs Lumpy and Bones (Round 2) Pupnick and Cooler vs Clawfinger Igor vs Vigor Beamer vs Flack and Tubbs Ming vs Catgut Tuffy vs Catgut Adventures that fans want to see Season 3(AKA: The New Adventures of the Pound Puppies) The Pound Puppies enjoy Halloween. (Episode 27: Happy Howl-O-Ween) (Beamer, Reflex, Violet Vanderfeller, Scrounger, and Barkerville's debut in the series) A Transylvanian Hound becomes enticed with Bright Eyes. (Episode 28: A Boyfriend for Bright Eyes) (Igor's first appearance) Cooler and Nose-Marie are inside a video game. (Episode 29: More Bark than Bit) Howler's invention turns the Pound Puppies, except Whopper into cats. (Episode 30: Pound... Kitties?) Nose-Marie tells the gang about pup heroes from the Egyptian, Medieval, and Renaissance Eras. (Episode 31: The Three Tails of Nose Marie) Whopper sleepwalks, thinking he's a kitten. (Episode 32: Oh Solo Me-ow) Whopper tries to figure out the Riddle "Nothing is Something, Something is Nothing". (Episode 33: Riddler's Race) Bright Eyes makes a new game involving baseball's home plate and pitcher's mound with tennis balls dipped with ketchup and mustard. (Episode 34: Hotdog Baseball) The Transylvanian Hound's harmless pranks get out of hand, after he draws a mustache on Katrina Stoneheart. (Episode 35: Thanks but no Pranks) The Pound Puppies go to a charity event, not knowing that it's a trap set by Katrina. (Episode 36: Charity Blues) Little Whopper is practicing magic, but Catgut has every intention to aquire Whopper's wand. (Episode 37: Whopper the Magnificent) Whopper is reunited with Colette. (Episode 38: Whopper and Sister) (Colette's debut in the series) The Pound Puppies' Parents Come for a visit, but not everyone is excited about the occasion when Igor's father Vladimir arrives... (Episode 39: Puppy Parents Day) Season 4(AKA The Pound Puppies Show) Pupnick returns and Pupnick and Igor compete for Bright Eyes's love. (Episode 40: Battle of the Boyfriends) Violet Vanderfeller and Nose Marie become jealous of each other and poor Cooler is caught in the middle. (Episode 41: Love's First Fight) Holly and the Pound Puppies pack up for their journey to Puppylovia. (Episode 42: Outer Space Bound) (A promo episode for Pound Puppies 2: Journey for the Puppy Power Comet) The Connors and the Pound Puppies put on a musical based on Sleeping Beauty, but with comedic results. (Episode 43: Out, Darn Spot!) (Robert, Sandra, Howard, Jackie, Amy, Precious, Gordon, and Shakespeare's debut) The Connors and the Pound Puppies attend Dr. Simon and Bigelow's wedding. (Episode 44: Wedding Bell Barks) (DJ and Faith's debut) Igor meets his long lost twin brother Vigor and the Pound Puppies confuse Vigor for Igor and vice versa. (Episode 45: Double Doggie Trouble) (Vigor's debut) In Feudal Japan, The Pound Puppy Samurai and Musashi(Howard) embark to rescue Princess Ayame(Holly) from the Demon King Onigiri(Captain Slaughter). (Episode 46: Feudal Error) Holly's Puppy Pound holds an annual Pound Puppy/Pound Purry Ball and Vigor searches for a girlfriend. (Episode 47: The Bark of the Ball) Colette and Reflex are on a date, but Reflex struggles to control his reaction when he hears bells ringing. (Episode 48: Reflex's Ring-a-Ding Date) The Connors and the Pound Puppies are stranded at the airport on the Holidays due to a blizzard and meet the Summers Family, who unknown to our heroes are a famous family. (Episode 49: Snowbound Hounds) Howard is accused of stealing and the Pound Puppies must clear his name by finding the real culprit. (Episode 50: Will the Real Howard Connor Please Stand Up?) A female Pekingnese dog falls in love with Beamer. (Episode 51: Beamer's Song)(Maya's First Appearance) The Pound Puppies, Holly, and Howard journey to find a rare treasure, but Katrina Stoneheart and her gang want the treasure first. (Episode 52: The Ruby Hat of Omar Kayak) (Diablo, Slaughtina, Angel-Killina, Flack, and Tubbs' first appearances in the TV series) Season 5 Howler confesses his love to Bright Eyes, causing the rivalry for Bright Eyes' love to resume. (Episode 53: Battle of the Boyfriends 2) Howard gets accepted at college, but Bright Eyes, Igor, Gordon, Vigor, and Whopper don't want him to leave. (Episode 54: Howard's College Story) The Pound Puppies rescue Hairball and Charlemange from Arthur Slaughter's hideout with the help of the Three Mouseketeers, Tuffy, and Dumas. (Episode 55: Cats All, Folks!) (Hairball and Charlemange's first appearances in this TV Series) Bright Eyes and Igor try to help Whopper get his honesty badge to get moved up his rank in the Pup Scouts. (Episode 56: Whopper Goes to the Pup Scouts) A boy band called the Rigs Brothers has the girl pups swooning, Howler tries to hate said band, but finds out that he likes their music. (Episode 57: Howler's Got the Boy Band Blues) (The Rigs Brothers' First Appearance) The puppies start panicking when Nose-Marie thinks a nuclear-powered sattelite is going to plunge through the atmosphere and destroy the town. (Episode 58: Apocalypse? Not!) The Pound Puppies and Howard, who is on Spring Break, see Robert having a business talk with his female employer, mistaking it for an affair after they overheard Sandra auditioning for the role of Dominia for a play called A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum. (Episode 59: An Affair is Unfair) The Pound Puppies must help Bark Solomon, John Dachshund, Marilyn Meow, and Jim Bulldog boost their careers in show business. (Episode 60: Three Dogs and a Cat) It's Valentine's Day and the Boy Puppies struggle to find the perfect gift for their girlfriends. (Episode 61: The Trouble with Valentine's Day) The Pound Puppies, the Pound Purries, and the Connors go on a vacation at Indiana Beach, but their vacation isn't going as planned. (Episode 62: The Misadventure at Indiana Beach) The Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, and the Connors go on a train ride and must get to the bottom of a mysterious string of robberies. (Episode 63: Sleuth Dogs) Captain Canine, a world famous TV actor, gets framed by Catgut and turns to the Pound Puppies and Holly for help. (Episode 64: The Captain Canine Caper) (Captain Canine and Judy's First Appearances) Beamer becomes jealous of a handsome Rough Collie, unaware that the Rough Collie is actually Maya's brother. (Episode 65: Jealousy Will Get You Nowhere) (Ramon's First Appearance) Season 6 Igor dons a green trench coat and fedora to help puppies from bully cats, and later on, Katrina. (Episode 66: Birth of the Chartreuse Crusader) In 1790's England, the Pound Puppy Musketeers and Sir Howard must save the Duke of Canterbury from a murder-for-hire plot planned by Countess Van Rotten (Katrina Stoneheart). (Episode 67: The Adventures of the Pound Puppy Musketeers) Nose Marie finds a hidden diary, which reveals what Cooler and Nose Marie really are. (Episode 68: The Tragic Secret of Cooler and Nose Marie) Howler and Amy finally fall in love and go out on a date, but Howler turns to Cooler for help. (Episode 69: Howling Sweethearts) Igor shows Bright Eyes his hidden talent, Architecture, in the form of his notebooks. / The gang is in a panic because a ghost is in Pound Puppy H.Q. which was actually Vigor gone crazy after having one of his nightmares. (Episode 70: Igor the Architect/Something Furry This Way Comes) After being hit on the head, Catgut thinks he's a Pup. (Episode 71: The Cat Who Thinks he's a Dog) Bright Eyes stars in a musical play, and with Igor co-starring, anything could happen, even if Katrina tries to end the show abruptly. (Episode 72: Howlin' in the Rain) After Katrina stuffs a bar of chocolate down Cooler's mouth, Vigor tries to remove the toxic bar before it's too late. / Nose-Marie arranges a karaoke contest to see who sings well, but Katrina is looking to silence the competition. (Episode 73: Journey to the Center of Cooler/Karaoke Contest Chaos) As Valentine's Day nears, Igor in a moment of weakness as he draws Painting of the Couples, announces that he wants to marry Bright Eyes. (Episode 74: Igor's Confession) Igor and Vigor had a verbal fight and the Pound Puppies must convince the brothers to make up with each other. / Nose Marie enters a baking contest. (Episode 75: Sibling Rivalry/Cooking with Nose Marie) The Pound Puppies enter a parallel universe and meet their human counterparts. (Episode 76: Double Dimension Trouble) Amy is dognapped by Flack and Tubbs and Howler embarks on his solo adventure to save her, unaware that he is followed by the Pound Puppies and Holly. (Episode 77: Howler the Hero) The Pound Puppies plan a special birthday for Cooler. / Gordon's Captain Canine comics are missing and the Pound Puppies search for clues. (Episode 78: Happy Birthday Cooler!/The Case of the Missing Comics) Season 7 The gang tries to find some way to enjoy the 4th of July Fireworks display, but the noise from the firecrackers could scare them, so they turn to Howler for help. (Episode 79: The Trouble with Fireworks) The Pound Puppies make comedic skits on their own comedy show, including a phony game show. (Episode 80: The Pound Puppies Variety Half-Hour Show) The Rigs Brothers come to town for a live concert and Howler must get their autograph for Amy. (Episode 81: Howler and the Rigs Brothers) Vigor falls in love with a female Shih Tzu. / The Connors and Pound Puppies are going to Hollywood after Sandra lands a job at a movie studio. (Episode 82: Vigor's Girlfriend/Hollywood Hi-Jinx Part 1: Sandra the Movie Star) Mrs. Connor's Star on the Hollywood Boardwalk is stolen and the Pound Puppies embark to get the star back. / Gordon and Whopper accidentally get lost while wandering around a shooting for the upcoming Captain Canine Movie. (Episode 83: Hollywood Hi-Jinx Part 2: Star Stealers) To keep Katrina from getting wise to the Gang adopting the captured Pups, Igor makes a Phony Music Video which becomes popular in the City. (Episode 84: The Rocking Rover) Howard, Holly, and the Pound Puppies go hiking in the woods. / Bright Eyes's painting gets the attention of a world famous art critic. (Episode 85: Argh! Wilderness/Picture Imperfect) At night, Igor draws scenery on Katrina's Pound's walls, looking like something for Dramatic Appearances. / Barkerville tries to get the rest of the gang dignified enough for a social event. (Episode 86: Igor the Artist/Pupmalion) Beamer is traumatized after seeing The Burning and starts imagining that the same killer from the movie he watched is out to get him. / Holly takes the Pound Puppies to the Amusement Park in honor of the 10,000th adoption. (Episode 87: Beamer's Scary Day/Amusement Bark) Howler and Howard enter a talent contest and are pitted against the Rigs Brothers and another band called the Wet Towels. / The Boy Puppies and Howard have misadventures at a mall during Black Friday in hopes of finding the perfect gifts for the girls. (Episode 88: Talent Troubles/Black Friday Blues) The Connors buy a video game console and the Pound Puppies play a video game. However, Igor and Vigor argue over who should play first. / Howard sees a woman who looks like Katrina Stoneheart and warns the Pound Puppies about her. (Episode 89: Wii Aim to Please/The Case of Mistaken Identity) Howler becomes temporarily deaf. / The gang helps Scrounger collect trash for Earth Day. (Episode 90: Howler's Deaf Sentence/Reduce, Reuse, Recycle, Ruff) The Pound Puppies and Holly go to the Captain Canine Convention to meet Captain Canine. / Shakespeare helps Reflex when Reflex has to write a review on a movie he recently saw for a newspaper article. (Episode 91: Chaos at the Convention/Reflex's Reviews) Season 8 Beamer turns to Ramon for self-defense advice when he was threatened by Flack and Tubbs. (Episode 92: Hong Kong Beamer) An authorative teenager, his sister, and their cat become in charge of Holly's Puppy Pound after Holly catches the flu. / Howler recruits his friends and the Connors, along with several other dogs and their owners, in order to form an orchestra. (Episode 93: Corporal Punishment/Howler's Symphony) (Marcus, Camille, and May's debut) In this serious episode, after a puppy is rescued from his abusive master, the Pound Puppies must stop a group of vigilantes, led by Marcus, before things go from bad to worse. (Episode 94: Marcus' Revenge) (Momo's debut) The Connors and the Pound Puppies start a restaurant business where patrons can eat food with their newly adopted puppies and kittens. / Cooler and Howard meet two princes who look exactly like them. (Episode 95: The Puppy Power Cafe/The Prince, The Pauper, and the Puppies) (Louie's first appearance in the TV Series) Vigor asks Bright Eyes for romantic advice after he lays eyes on a pup that just entered H.Q. / Howler takes up skating to take Amy to a skating rink. (Episode 96: Vigor's in Love... Again/Hounds on Ice) Vigor babysits a lost kitten, (very rare for Vigor to have a softer personality) and tries to get it back to its Mother. / Igor makes a comic about his Chartreuse Crusader persona, but Bright Eyes and Whopper want in on the comic. (Episode 97: Vigor's Pupternal Instinct/The Adventures of the Chatreuse Crusader) The Puppy Power Comet is stolen and the Pound Puppies, Holly, Marcus, May, and the Pound Purries must follow the trail of the criminal to retreive it. (Episode 98: The Case of the Purloined Puppy Power Comet) Marcus enlists the Pound Puppies and others to serve as a safety patrol. / The Pound Puppies and Howard have misadventures in a toy store while they go Christmas shopping. (Episode 99: Marcus' Army/Trouble in the Toy Store) In this special episode, the Pound Puppies, The Pound Purries, the Connors, The Rigs Brothers, Dr. Simon, Bigelow, Marcus, and May, along with all the pets and their owners recounted their adventures. (Episode 100: The Pound Puppies 100th Episode Anniversary Hour) Whopper has the hiccups and the gang try to cure it. / Igor and Vigor argue which is better for earth: more land or more water. (Episode 101: The Pup and the Hiccups/Continental Drag) Howler becomes jealous of an intelligent siamese cat. / Gordon, Whopper, and Igor's play inspired by Captain Canine suddenly becomes viral. (Episode 102: Howler's Rival/Viral Hound Dogs) Reflex becomes a participant during a hypnotist's show. (Episode 103: Reflex's Hypnotism Adventure) The Pound Puppies, the Pound Purries, and the Connors are captured, only to be freed by an unlikely ally to escape from a mad scientist's castle. (Episode 104: Escape from Nightmare Island) Season 9 The Pound Puppies help the Mouseketeers find a new member of their group. / Momo writes a Haiku for Nose Marie, causing the two to fall in love. (Episode 105: Return of the Mouseketeers/Momo and Nose Marie) On Christmas Eve, Holly's Puppy Pound is snowed in and the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, and Connor Family, along with several people, puppies, and familiar faces, try their best to celebrate Christmas. (Episode 106: Snowed in at Holly's Puppy Pound) (Buster, Toots, Hubert Belveshire, Jeff, Tammy, Penelope, Danny, Tiny, Charlie, Pal, Casey, Lucy, Rusty, Candy, Mandy, Andy, Teensy, Spats, King, Dr. Simon, Bigelow, Mervin, Charlie, Greg, Mrs. Vanderspiff, Henry, Beazer, Davie, Carolyn, and Sarah Williams' guest starring appearances) Maya and Ramon are dognapped by Angel-Killina and Beamer sets out on his own to rescue them, unaware that his friends are helping him along the way. (Episode 107: Beamer's Solo Adventure) The Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, May, Marcus, and Holly meet Pupzan, who looks exactly like Beamer. (Episode 108: Jungle Puppies) It's Dictator Day, and the gang dress as the world's dictators along with a Chess Tournament, but can Whopper best the rest of the gang dressed as Napoleon? (Episode 109: The Great Dogtators) The gang sing songs to celebrate Halloween, including Thriller, Ghostbusters, Bad Moon Rising, Evil Woman, Dreamtime, and Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This). (Episode 110: Halloween Night: The Musical) Igor tries to find out why Vigor has insomnia, which is making it hard for the gang to sleep with his endless banter / Whopper and Bright Eyes makes puppets of the gang, and they have their own puppet show, but the gang blurt out secrets about themselves. (Episode 111: Sleepless in Holly's Puppy Pound/Puppets, Lies, and Videotape) Whopper tells a story about a great airship in the clouds. (Episode 112: That Magnificent Whopper and his Flying Machine) Gophers overrun Pound Puppy HQ, and the Pound Puppies must try human traps to keep the HQ hidden from Katrina before she realizes the HQ is under her feet. (Episode 113: The Case of the Goofy Gopher Gang) The Pound Puppies and Pound Purries meet Dog Walker and James Ruff and costar in a variety internet show. (Episode 114: The Walker and Ruff Show) (Special Guest Stars Doug Walker and James Rolfe) The Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, and the Connors retell the story of Cinderella. (Episode 115: Cinderella and the Pound Puppies) The Pound Puppies and the Pound Purries find a lost treasure belonging to Black Fur, the Puppy Pirate. (Episode 116: The Puppies of the Caribbean) It's Howard's birthday and the Pound Puppies plan a birthday surprise for him. (Episode 117: Happy Birthday, Howard!) Season 10 Howler quizzes Igor and Vigor on how smart they are in the categories of Philosophy and Inventions. (Episode 118: The Quiz Pups) The Pound Puppies and Holly must cure Marcus from his jelly bean addiction. (Episode 119: The Case of the Jelly Belly Blues) In a Clue parody, the Pound Puppies, as characters from the board game, must solve the disappearance of the well-known Millionare Sylvester Q. Redd. (Episode 120: The Pound Puppies Get a Clue) The Pound Puppies, Holly, Howard, and the Pound Purries team up with the Pound Puppies' human counterparts from the parallel dimension as they journey around the world to find the Golden Dog Bone if Katrina Stoneheart and her henchmen don't get in the way. (Episode 121: Around the World in 80 Dog Days) (Claude Klepto and Dingo's debut) (One Hour Special) The Pup Olympics are underway in town, and the Pound Puppies are ready to compete! (Olympic Trial and Error) The gang arranges a Go-Fish Tournament in their own HQ. / Cooler gets bad luck after crossing a Black Cat's Path, which was really Catgut after falling in a barrel of tar. (Episode 122: Go-Fishing/Of Black Cats and Dirty Rats) Igor tries to become friends with Catgut, but with less than successful results... (Episode 123: Frenemies to the End) Howard's rich cousin, Claudette Katzenjammer, and her family are coming for a visit and our heroes must impress them if Brattina doesn't get in the way. / Howler, Igor, Vigor, and Amy participate in a game show. (Episode 124: The Katzenjammer's Meow/The Price is Wrong) Nose-Marie meets an old friend, who is desperate to get adopted. (Episode 125: A Plea to Nose Marie) (Special Guest Jon Bauman) The Pound Puppies, Purries, Marcus, May, Holly, Howard, Robert, and Sandra celebrate Easter as the younger puppies hope that Easter Bunny will come. (Episode 126: Hap-Hap-Happy Easter!) A visit to a museum makes Howler and Vigor imagine they are the Wright Brothers in the 1900s. / Igor and Bright Eyes chaperone Whopper in a medieval fair.(Episode 127: Howler and Vigor's Pilot Episode/The Pups of the Round Table) Nose-Marie's visit to the Ozarks makes her nostalgic. (Episode 128: Nose Marie's Mountain Music) The Pound Puppies and Holly meet Ricky, Ticky, and Tavi and encounter two dog-nappers named Nags and Nathan. (Episode 129: The Tale of Ricky, Ticky, and Tavi) Howard, Marcus, the Boy Puppies and their girlfriends have misadventures on a cruise ship. (Episode 130: Bruising for a Cruise) Season 11 Whopper tries to outdo Igor for Prankster of the Month. (Episode 131: The Joke's on Whopper) Team Igor face against Team Vigor in a hockey game. (Episode 132: Hockey Puppies) Bright Eyes tries to get a runaway pup to go back home. (Episode 133: The Runaway Rebel) A visit to the beach takes a horrid turn, after Cooler is separated from the gang. (Episode 134: You can Run, but You can't Tide) The Pound Puppies and Pound Purries help a kitten find her owner. Unfortunately, she has amnesia. (Episode 135: The Kitten Who Knew Nothing) Nose Marie comes down with a cold and her friends tend to the sick Nose Marie. (Episode 136: Sniffling Nose Marie) Whopper tries to fly. / Igor tells a story of the Three Little Pigs, with Whopper in it, and Catgut as the big bad wolf. (Episode 137: Up, Up, and Awry/Three Little Whoppers) Cooler and Holly meet their aggressive counterparts, unaware that they were clones created by Slaughtina. (Episode 138: The Good, The Bad, and The Furry) Howler with Vigor's help, builds custom-made surveillance robots to know about Katrina's plans. (Episode 139: The Little Pups Who Weren't There) Feeling Bright Eyes has lost interest in him, Igor leaves the Pound to search for the answers. (Episode 140: Igor is Missing) In a One Piece parody, The Pound Puppies, as the Straw Hat Pirates, encounter trouble on the high seas. (Episode 141: Salt Water Puppies) When Howard, Marcus, and the Boy Puppies and Purries are captured by Angel-Killina and Diablo, Holly, May, and the Girl Puppies and Purries must journey to Diablo's hideout to save their friends. (Episode 142: Girl Puppy Power) The Pound Puppies and the Connors try to enjoy their vacation at Las Vegas, if not for Katrina and her gang. Meanwhile, while watching showgirls perform, Bright Eyes fantasizes she's a Vegas showgirl performing a tap dance routine. (Episode 143: Viva Pup Vegas!) Season 12 In 1880's Western USA, the Boy Puppies and Howard become deputies as they encounter a gang of outlaws lead by Orange Hair Stoneheart(Katrina). (Episode 144: The Pups with No Name) A girl puppy falls in love with Whopper. /Beamer enlists his friends to help him clean up the HQ. (Episode 145: Whopper's First Love/House Breakers) After the power gets knocked out at Holly's Puppy Pound, Holly, Howard, Marcus, The Pound Puppies, and Pound Purries tell the story of Odysseus(Cooler) and his adventures around the Mediterranean Sea. (Episode 146: Cooler's Odyssey) The Connors are abducted and it's up to the Pound Puppies and Pound Purries to rescue them. (Episode 147: The Case of the Kidnapped Connors) Penelope, Danny, and their three children are coming for a visit at Holly's Puppy Pound. (Episode 148: Penelope's Return) In a That '70s Show '' parody, The Pound Puppies and Mr. and Mrs. Connor star as characters from ''That '70s Show and have misadventures in the 1970's. (Episode 149: That '70s Episode) Samuel Quentin, the same man who framed Bright Eyes long ago, escapes from jail and vows revenge on the Pound Puppies and Holly. / The Boy Pound Puppies, Howard, and Marcus must help the Rigs Brothers when a haughty and untalentless singer shows up and kicks the Rigs Brothers out. (Episode 150: The Return of Samuel Quentin/The Rigs Brothers' Plea) (One Hour Special) Cooler, Beamer, Nose Marie, Momo, Igor, Jackie, Howard, May, and Marcus go on a rescue mission after Katrina and her henchmen kidnapped the other Pound Puppies, the Pound Purries, The Rigs Brothers, and the Connors and took them to the uncharted island of Raiku. (The Great Rescue Mission on Raiku Island) Howler invents a time machine where the Pound Puppies can see their future. (Episode 151: Back to the Pound Puppies' Future) In a Wizard of Oz reanactment, Dorothy (Holly) and her dog Toto (Cooler) meet the Tin Man (Reflex), the Scarecrow (Howler), and the Cowardly Lion (Whopper) as they journey to meet Oz (Howard) and defeat the Wicked Witch of the West (Katrina Stoneheart). (Episode 152: Holly and Cooler meet the Wizard of Oz) A beautiful girl catches Marcus' eye and Marcus turns to Howard, Cooler, Beamer, and Momo for help. (Episode 153: Marcus is in Love) The Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Marcus, May, and the Connors attend a showing of The Mikado, but easily bored younger puppies fell asleep and dream that they, along with their friends, are characters from said play. (Episode 154: A Howling Minstrel I) Howard is graduating from college and the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, and the Connors plan a special surprise for Howard. (Episode 155: The Great College Graduate) Louie and Nose Marie participate in a cooking game show. / The Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, and the Connors go to the movies, but Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut are at the same movie theater as the gang is located. (Episode 156: The Platinum Chef/Malice at the Movies) Season 13 It's Father's Day and the Pound Puppies' parents come for a visit. / Two dogs arrive at Holly's Puppy Pound, but the trouble is that they constantly bickering at each other. (Episode 157: Father's Day Frenzies/The Dog Couple) (Greaser and Scarlett O'Nosy's first appearances) The Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Holly, and Howard travel around Japan to learn about Momo's ancestors. (Episode 158: The Pound Puppies and Friends Go to Japan) The Pound Puppies and friends are gone on a vacation to Honolulu, Hawaii after Mrs. Connor wins a contest. However, Katrina Stoneheart vows to foul up the gang's vacation after she hires her little brother, Karl, to do the dirty work. (Episode 159: Say "Aloha" to My Little Friend) (Karl Stoneheart's first appearance) The Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, The Connors, Marcus, May, Greaser, and Scarlett star in selections from Broadway plays such as The Mikado, A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum, The Sound of Music, and The Music Man. (Episode 160: Broadway Hounds) The Pound Puppies imagine themselves as other animals to learn new tricks to escape Katrina's traps in the future. / The gang at Igor's request, tries to cure Vigor's incessant looking at others horizontally. (Episode 161: Animal-Fu/Like Clockwork) On a hot Summer day, The Pound Puppies and Pound Purries hold a lemonade stand along with some entertainment in order to get Holly's Puppy Pound a new air conditioner. / Precious, after being threatened by Flack, turns to Ramon and Cooler on how she can defend herself without using physical violence. (Episode 162: The Pound Puppies' Last Lemonade Stand/Diary of a Pacifist Puppy) Gordon wins the Captain Canine Contest and anticipates the arrival of Captain Canine. However, after Captain Canine comes down with a fever, Reflex is selected as a substitute for Captain Canine while Judy accompanies him. (Episode 163: Reflex, the Dog Crusader) Igor and Vigor listen in on Whopper's tall tales and pass them off as novels to the public. (Episode 164: Whopper, the Paperback Hero) The Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Marcus, May, Greaser, Scarlett, Maya, Ramon, and the Connors are on high alert when Katrina gathers around her relatives on her next plot to close down Holly's Puppy Pound. (Episode 165: The Katrina Clan) Gordon embarks on a mission to find the rare first issue of Captain Canine. / The Boy Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Marcus, Howard, and Greaser stage a sit-down strike against a horrible TV show they recently saw. (Episode 166: Gordon's Adventure/Striked Out) Captain Canine and Judy are looking for new members of their superhero team and Gordon wants to join them. (Episode 167: Captain Canine and the Puppy Cadets) The Pound Puppies help a young puppy who worries about almost everything in life/Beamer and Maya go on a date, but Catgut tries to sabotage the date. (Episode 168: Little Worry Wart/Beamer Goes on a Date) Igor runs away from Holly's Puppy Pound out of fear that if he reveals everyone that he thinks he has a cat's heart, no one will love him anymore. Meanwhile, his friends and family embark on a mission to find Igor before Arthur Slaughter does. (Episode 169: Igor, Come Home Part 1: Igor's Nightmare) Season 14 The Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Marcus, May, the Rigs Brothers, Mr. and Mrs. Bigelow, and the Connors find Igor, but Igor doesn't want to come back to the puppy pound with them. Vigor, Igor's twin brother, then explains to the gang on how a cat's heart is in Igor. (Episode 170: Igor, Come Home Part 2: A New Igor) After Katrina captures Igor, Igor develops an ability that cats have that most pups don't have while conversing with Catgut. Meanwhile, the Pound Puppies and friends set out a plan to rescue Igor from Katrina. (Episode 171: Igor, Come Home Part 3: Igor's Heart of Kindness) Catgut, after his talk with Igor, suddenly has a change of heart and decides to help Igor escape. How will the Pound Puppies and the others react when they see Igor with Catgut? (Episode 172: Igor, Come Home Part 4: Igor's New Friend?) The Pound Puppies help the Pound Purries find some new members to join the Pound Purries. (Episode 173: Lending a Helping Paw) (Short Tail, Paw-Paw, Ace, Ming, and Clawdia's First Appearances) Reflex becomes an anonymous advice columnist under the name Miss Stacy for a newspaper. (Episode 174: Reflex or Miss Stacy) Tony develops a fear of thunderstorms and the Pound Puppies, along with Howard and Marcus, must help him face his fears. / The Pound Puppies and others are pitted against another family-owned restaurant on a TV Show called Dine and Dash. (Episode 175: A Dark and Stormy Day/Dine and Dash with the Pound Puppies) A group of fan girls are after the Rigs Brothers and the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, and Connors hide them in the puppy pound. / Cooler, Nose Marie, Shakespeare, Maya, and Ramon chaperone Gordon at the Captain Canine Broadway Show. (Episode 176: Night of the Fan Girls/Broadway Malady) Tuffy falls in love with a girl cat, but is too shy to meet her. / After the Mouseketeers get into an argument with each other, Dumas turns to the Pound Puppies to help the Mouseketeers make up. (Episode 177: Tuffy and the Tabby/Mouseketeers No More?) Ming, haunted by her past, tries not to reveal her dark secret to her friends. / Tony has a strong dislike for pit bulls and the Pound Puppies and Holly try to convince Tony that not all pit bulls are bad. (Episode 178: Ming's Dynasty/No Pit Bulls Allowed) The Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, May, Marcus, Holly, Howard, TJ, and Tony are invited by the Vanderfellers for dinner. / After Katrina gets accidentally hit by a flying baseball, she develops amnesia and starts being nice, much to the Pound Puppies and friends' confusion. (Episode 179: Dinner with the Vanderfellers/Who's Katrina?) Beazer, Candy, Mandy, and Andy come for a visit and participate with Whopper, Bright Eyes, Gordon, Precious, and Igor on their imagination adventures. / The Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Marcus, May, Tony, TJ, and The Connors go for a boat ride in Lake Michigan, but are stuck in the middle of the lake. (Episode 180: Destination Imagination/Not-so-Smooth Sailing) Violet's diary is accidentally published as an autobiography. / Cooler, Greaser, Jackie, Tony, Momo, TJ, Marcus, Beamer, and Reflex participate in a baseball tournament. (Episode 181: Violet's Book/Home Run Hams) When the Pound Puppies and others hire a journalist and his puppy as part of their newspaper line called the Puppy Power Times, they read the false headlines about them and accuse each other for blackmail. (Episode 182: Tabloid Troubles) Season 15 When Dr. Simon comes to Holly's Puppy Pound to give the Pound Puppies and Pound Purries rabies shots, Shakespeare reveals that he is scared to death from needles. Only his friends will help Shakespeare conquer his fear of rabies shots. (Episode 183: Shakespeare's Breaking Point) After looking at a few of Gordon's Captain Canine comic books, Vigor starts to imitates Lyro of the Opera, a comic villain, and an evil laugh. / Igor, still reeling from his fear of not being able to be with the Pound Puppies any longer, tries to leave the pound again when Bright Eyes sings Todd Rundgren's Can We Still Be Friends to make him feel better. (Episode 184: Vigor of the Opera/Bright Eyes' Song) Cooler and Violet go on a group date with Beamer, Maya, Howler, Amy, Nose Marie, Momo, Reflex, Colette, Greaser, and Scarlett while playing miniature golf. / Whopper and Colette's parents, along with Uncle JR, and many other relatives, come for a visit at Holly's Puppy Pound. (Episode 185: Caddy Canines/Whopper and Colette's Family Reunion) The Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Marcus, Howard, Holly, May, The Rigs Brothers, Greaser, and Scarlett enjoy their second vacation at Indiana Beach, unaware that Clawfinger has just escape from his prison cell and, despite Katrina and Brattina's protests, joined Katrina's gang. (Episode 186: Clawfinger Strikes Back) The Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Holly, Howard, Marcus, May, Tony, TJ, Greaser, and Scarlett see a live showing of I Love Suzy at Chicago's Broadway Playhouse. They then fantasize as characters in an I Love Lucy parody. (Episode 187: I Love Suzy) As Amy and Howler look at the night sky, they encounter aliens who look exactly like dogs. / Gordon becomes excited when he finds out that a Captain Canine movie is being filmed at the pound. Gordon then meets his hero and asks if he can be a co-star in the movie. (Episode 188: Close Encounters of the Canine Kind/Captain Canine: The Movie) Precious invents a holiday dedicated to historical figures of pacificism. / Buster turns to the Pound Puppies and Pound Purries to help him find his twin brother, Block. (Episode 189: Pacifist Day/Block and Buster) As the boy Pound Puppies and Pound Purries, along with Marcus, Tony, Howard, Greaser, and TJ, sign up for a football game, the girl Pound Puppies and Purries, along with Holly, Scarlett and May, sign up to be cheerleaders and Reflex accidentally chooses the cheerleading side. (Episode 190: Football Frenzy) Inspired by Luke Spring, Bright Eyes decides to tap dance when an unknown agent plans to take her into the world of show business (all types of media) and make her a tap dancing star. / Prior to her discovery, Bright Eyes imagines herself tap dancing in the movie musicals of the late 1920s, 1930s, 1940s, and 1950s (the era of movie musicals) with many of the famous tap dancers (Ruby Keeler, Eleanor Powell, Shirley Temple, Ginger Rogers, Ann Miller, Joan Crawford, Betty Grable, for instance) and dancing like them. (Episode 191: Taps for Bright Eyes/Dancing Like the Stars) The cast of Pound Puppies attend a performance of Dames at Sea with Bright Eyes as Ruby. (Episode 192: Dogs at Sea) Whopper and Bright Eyes star in an homage to aquacades dedicated to the life and memory of Esther Williams. (Episode 193: Busby Bark-ley's Aquacade) The Pound Puppies and friends go on a trip to Chicago after the Rigs Brothers were offered to perform live at the United Center. (Episode 194: Chicago Bound Hounds) Looking to learn new cheers for her original routine, Bright Eyes turns to her friends for help. (Episode 195: Cheers for Bright Eyes) Season 16 Jackie sees a female poodle and falls in love with her. / Charlemange, Precious, and Colette fantasize that they are three crime fighters fighting against Diablo. (Episode 196: Jackie's Date/The Powerpup Girls) The Pound Puppies and friends put up a musical based on various numbers from Dr. Seuss TV Specials. (Episode 197: The Dr. Seuss Show) After Reflex wishes to never have funny reactions when hearing bells again, Zazu appears and grants his wish. However, will Reflex's wish backfire? (Episode 198: When You Wish Upon a Dog Star) (Crossover Special) The Pound Puppies and the friends meet the Bundy Family and the D'arcy Family from Married with Children (Married... With Children and Pound Puppies) (Guest Starring Ed O'Neill, Katey Sagal, Christina Applegate, David Faustino, Amanda Bearse, Ted McGinley, and David Garrison) Howard, Cooler, Howler and Vigor land a job as book readers at their library. / The Pound Puppies and friends think up special menus for those who are either vegetarians or lactose intolerant. (Episode 199: Story Time with Dennis O. Dory/Neither a Meat Eater nor a Milk Drinker Be) In honor of the 200th Episode, the Pound Puppies and all of their friends recount their adventures so far. (Episode 200: Table for 200) In Ming's dream, she encounters Catgut and the two battle each other. / The young Pound Puppies and Purries build an art project for Adoption Day at Holly's Puppy Pound. (Episode 201: Ming VS Catgut/Project Makes Perfect) Bright Eyes and Whopper, while attending Sugar Babies, imagine their own tribute to either vaudeville, burlesque, or both with Whopper in the Mickey Rooney role and Bright Eyes in the Ann Miller role. (Episode 202: Sugar Puppies) The Pound Puppies and friends star in a re-enactment of Meredith Willson's musical, The Music Man, as Harold Hill (played by Cooler) arrives at River City, Iowa. (Episode 203: The Music Mutt) Tony falls in love with Faith and asks Cooler and Howard for dating advice. / Tony, TJ, Cooler, Faith, Violet, Momo, and Nose Marie chaperone Igor and Bright Eyes at the park. However, their day at the park goes awry. (Episode 204: Tony Loves Faith/Strolling in the Park) While falling asleep on Christmas Eve, Whopper and Bright Eyes dream they're in Toyland and have to save the living toys from being destroyed and meet the real Santa Claus in person. There's also a musical sequence in which Whopper and Bright Eyes dance with the toy soldiers and the duo even become toy soldiers. (Episode 205: Pups in Toyland) As the Pound Puppies and friends go out to dinner while Marcus' group guards the pound, Tony's persistent fear of Katrina entering Holly's Puppy Pound gets the better of him. / Nose Marie's parents and Violet's parents come for a visit to see how the girls are getting along. (Episode 206: Tony's Anxiety/Nose Marie and Violet: Best Canine Friends Forever) Katrina disowns Catgut, and after seeing her treat Catgut harshly, Igor tries to help the cat become part of the Pound Purries. Meanwhile, the Pound Puppies and friends have doubts about Igor's plan. The only ones to immediately disagree were Shakespeare, Ramon, Maya, Charlemange, Tuffy, Ming, Beamer, Faith, DJ, Marcus, Tony, TJ, and Howard. When the Pound Puppies and the gang get caught by Katrina, Catgut has two choices: Should he rescue the Pound Puppies and start a new life as a new member of the Pound Purries or will he go solo? (Episode 207: Catgut the Pound Purry?) Captain Canine and Judy show up at the Puppy Power Cafe for a commercial shooting. Soon, everyone else wants to be in the commerical, including Gordon. (Episode 208: No One's Business Like Show Business) Season 17 While falling asleep watching "The Wizard of Oz" starring Judy Garland, Bright Eyes and Whopper dream and, in a spoof of both Astaire-Rogers and Busby Berkeley musicals, find themselves in a 1930s version of Oz and tap dance down the yellow brick road to adventure. (Episode 209: Whopper and Bright Eyes in Oz) The Pound Puppies, Howard, May, Marcus, Tony, and TJ investigate a mysterious string of shark sightings, unaware that it was Katrina terrorizing the beach-goers with her Jaws-like mechanical shark. (Episode 210: The Pound Puppies Versus Jaws) (Crossover Special) While lost at sea, The Puppy Power Pirates (Played by the Pound Puppies and friends) meet the Straw Hat Pirates and, with their help, must find a way back home. (Yo Ho Ho and A Dog Biscuit) The Pound Puppies and Pound Purries teach Catgut how to be a member of the Pound Purries. / Scrounger, Igor, and Vigor help Howler build an invention for Amy on her birthday. (Episode 211: How to be a Pound Purry/Happy Birthday, Amy!) In this Star Wars ''parody, the Pound Puppies and friends encounter Darth Stoneheart and must save the rebel forces from destruction. (Epiode 212: Dog Star Wars) Cooler, Holly, TJ, Beamer, Jackie, Momo, and Faith battle Heater, Polly, and five more clones created by Slaughtina. / Catgut is still haunted by his past and tries to leave the pound. How will Igor and Vigor persuade Catgut to stay? (Episode 213: Attack of Slaughtina's Clones/Catgut's Ballad) The Pound Puppies and friends attend a murder mystery game at the Vanderfellers' house. When Holly catches a fever, the younger Pound Puppies and Purries, along with Joshua, mistook her illness as food poisoning. (Episode 214: The Vanderfeller Whodunnit) While reading Moby Dick by Herman Melville, Barkerville fantasizes that he is Ishmael and Catgut is Captain Ahab. / Shakespeare's cousin from the United Kingdom comes for a visit and the girl puppies are swooned by his appearance, much to the chagrin of their boyfriends. (Episode 215: Moby Dog/The Ladies' Dog) Teensy comes for a visit and assists the Pound Puppies and Pound Purries when they help a small puppy realize that size doesn't matter. / The Pound Puppies and friends get to the bottom of a mystery when a priceless artifact was stolen at the museum. (Episode 216: Teensy's Advice/Mystery in the Museum) When Pupzan's jungle home was invaded by Flack and Tubbs, he turns to the Pound Puppies, Howard, May, and Marcus to help him guard his new owners. (Episode 217: The Return of Pupzan) While watching gymnastics on TV, Bright Eyes fantasizes about being a gymnast (either barefoot or wearing ballet-like slippers) and doing lots of artistic and rhythmic gymnastics (ball, rope, hoop, juggling clubs, and ribbon included). (Episode 218: Bright Eyes, the Fantastic Gymnast) While watching synchronized swimming on TV, Bright Eyes fantasizes about being a synchronized swimmer (with swimcap and matching swimsuit) while doing great synchronized swimming routines, with overhead and underwater camera shots (by herself and accompanied by, and with, an all-female synchronized swimming team). (Episode 219: Bright Eyes, the Sensational Synchronized Swimming Sister) While reading a romance novel, Nose Marie falls madly in love with the main character, Rick the Collie. Even though Cooler tries to convince her not to love a fictional character because he's not real, Nose Marie fantasizes about marrying Rick, much to Momo's confusion about who this "Rick" person is. (Episode 220: Nose Marie's Big Romance) While watching "Zatanna", the episode of "Batman: The Animated Series", Bright Eyes imagines she's a Zatanna-esque magician/illusionist, complete with a top hat, tuxedo, and white gloves. (Episode 221: Sven Bright Eyes) Season 18 Bright Eyes imagines herself as a circus showgirl performing acts like the high-wire, trapeze, in the air (spinning herself), etc. with Whopper as the ringmaster. (Episode 222: The Greatest Pup on Earth) (One Hour Special) Howler's orchestra(Consisting of Holly, the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, and friends) play a selection of musical pieces such as ''Dance of the Hours, The Nutcracker Suite, and'' others(Maestro Howler and His Orchestra) Holly enters the bicycle race so that the Pound Puppies and friends can help an animal shelter on the verge of being foreclosed/While Shakespeare plays his violin, a talent scout mistakes Shakespeare for Maestro Pizzicato, a famous dog musician.(Episode 223: A Bicycle Built for Holly/The Pizzicato Pup) (Crossover Special) The younger Pound Puppies and Pound Purries are chaperone by Cooler and Howard at Indiana Beach, they meet Tom, Cindy Lou, Tyke, Dripple, and Mary Lou, who are chaperone by Miss Vavoom and Droopy. However, Howard develops a crush on her, causing a rivalry between Droopy and Howard. Meanwhile, McWolf joins Katrina's gang in his next plan to catch Miss Vavoom(3 Romeos and a Juliet) While the Pound Puppies and friends clean up the pound building's basement, Whopper and the younger Pound Puppies and Pound Purries imagine that they are in a cave search for a lost city/Cooler and Howard's guitar playing attracts everyone around the neighborhood(Episode 224: Indiana Whopper and the Raiders of the Lost Basement/From Zeroes to Guitar Heroes) Barkerville comes across a diary containing information on who are Brattina's biological parents.(Episode 225: The Case of Brattina's Biological Parents) The Rigs Brothers' family reunion is underway and the Pound Puppies and friends prepare for the reunion, but Tony Rigs is none too happy about it./Howard, Cooler, TJ, Tony, Beamer, Jackie, Marcus, Reflex, and Momo get tickets to see a wrestling match, but the girls want to go see a romantic movie on the same day(Episode 226: A Rigs Reunion/So Many Tickets, So Little Time) Cooler and Howard are accidentally paired with two famous wrestlers in a match against Brutus Stoneheart and Ivan Punchdrunkski(Episode 227: Sticks and Stonehearts may Break my Bones, but Wrestling Matches will Never Hurt Me) Nose Marie breaks up with Momo and falls in love with Cooler again. Momo becomes jealous of Cooler. Violet, seeing Cooler with Nose Marie, becomes jealous with her(Episode 228: A Miserabe Mix-Up Part 1: A Cooler Romance) Following the date with Nose Marie, Momo and Cooler develop a bitter rivalry, leaving Nose Marie in the same triangle she, Violet, and Cooler had long ago(Episode 229: A Miserabe Mix-Up Part 2: A Tale of Two Couples) As the rivalry between Cooler and Momo lingers, Nose Marie has a choice on who she loves the most: Cooler, Momo, or Neither.(Episode 230: A Miserable Mix-Up Part 3: The Choice is Yours, Nose Marie) Just before Nose Marie can make her decision, Momo and Violet leave the pound. Meanwhile, Nose Marie and Cooler, who were acting very strange since day 1, reveal themselves as Slaughtina's clones Heater and Rosemary while the real Cooler and Nose Marie are held hostage by Slaughtina(Episode 231: A Miserable Mix-Up Part 4: Breaking Up is Hard to Do) After escaping from Slaughtina's hideout, Cooler and Nose Marie went off to look for Momo and Violet while everyone else looks for our missing heroes.(Episode 232: A Miserable Mix-Up Part 5: Violet and Momo, Come Home) Nose Marie and Cooler have finally found Momo and Violet, who are about to board an airplane to Japan. But, how will they prove to Momo and Violet that they weren't involved with the dating incident?(Episode 233: A Miserable Mix-Up Part 6: Can You Fix A Couple of Broken Hearts?) The four are able to make amends and settle things peacefully. Cooler and Nose Marie finally confess their love for each other. Meanwhile, Momo and Violet develop a crush on each other(Episode 234: A Miserable Mix-Up Part 7: All's Well that End's Well/Momo and Violet's Date) Season 19 Flack, Diablo, and Tubbs quit Katrina's gang and are recruited by the newly built Captain Slaughter and his brother, Arthur. Meanwhile, Precious and Bright Eyes participate in a tennis tournament, unaware that Captain Slaughter and the others are watching from nearby(Episode 235: The Fearsome Five) Igor pulls the old bucket-above-the door trick on Whopper and Whopper wants to get even. The others have to convince him that Igor just played a harmless little joke and that Whopper shouldn't waste his time trying to get back at others.(Episode 236: Revenge of the Retriever) Bright Eyes discovers a bottle containing a genie./The Pound Puppies meet Dumbo, a highly unintelligent dog, and are annoyed by his antics. But when the Fearsome Five puts a paralyzing chemical called Boredom Gas into the pound's airvent and causes everyone to become bored stiff, he may be the only hope left.(Episode 237: Gosh oh Golly Gee-nie/One Dumb Dog)(Guest Star: Bill Fagerbakke) Cooler tries to muster up the courage to propose to Nose Marie. However, Marcus and Tony disapprove the idea. /The Fearsome Five try to ruin Cooler and Nose Marie's wedding.(Episode 238: The Next Step/Holy Muttrimony) (Crossover Special) Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and Fluttershy are transported to the Pound Puppies' world after Twilight Sparkle's Dimensional Transporter breaks down. The Pound Puppies and friends must figure out a way to get the girl ponies back home.(The Mane Idea) The Pound Puppies try to help a paranoid dog overcome her fears./The Pound Puppies yearn to be on America's Funniest Home Videos and meet their favorite host, Tom Bonegeron, by attempting to make funny videos of their own and donate the $10,000 to an animal shelter.(Episode 239: Scaredy Dog/Funny Bones Or America's Funniest Pound Puppies)(Guest Star: Tom Bergeron) Cooler and Nose Marie, now a married couple, decide to take a well-deserved vacation. However, the Fearsome Five know that they'll be vulnerable that way and decide to use that to their advantage./Howler loses his howl before the traditional Howler Family Howling Jam(Episode 240: The Last Resort/The Howling Jam) Igor asks Whopper and Gordon to perform a magic show for a pup's master, whose birthday is today.(Episode 241: Abraca-doggie-dabra) As Violet and Momo's wedding is underway, Kaptain Kid Stoneheart is hired by Katrina to ruin the wedding/Cooler and Nose Marie, along with the newly wed Momo and Violet, enjoy their week long vacation at Indiana Beach, but Katrina and her gang try to ruin their fun(Episode 242: Violet and Momo's Wedding/Double Honeymoon Trouble) (Crossover Special) While the Pound Puppies and their owners are vacationing in Japan, the Fearsome Five kidnap all but Cooler. Cooler seeks the help of Hong Kong Phooey to teach him karate so he can save his friends.(Hong Kong Cooler) When the Pound is burglarized, Scrounger and his brothers, the intelligent, crafty Slick and the slow-witted Scooper, set out to get the stuff back while the others try to come up with a plan to make sure they never get robbed again./Howler's machine backfires and sends the area into a new Ice Age.(Episode 243: The Scrounger Brothers/Frozen Pupcicles)(Guest stars: Danny Mann and Charles Fleischer) As the Pound Puppies plan a birthday party for Nose Marie, she is dognapped by Konrad Stoneheart. Cooler, assisted by Momo, embarks on a rescue mission to save his mate./Beamer helps a female Poodle who, like Beamer, is a neat freak(Episode 244: The Case of the Dognapped Nose Marie/Two Little Neat Freaks) It's Joke Day at the Pound and Beamer has been assigned to perform the pun parade, in which someone tells a series of puns, something he really doesn't want to do because he'd have to be silly in front of everyone. Unable to stand the thought of humiliation, he decides to run away. But when a Blob, made by Slaughtina in order to catch the Pound Puppies, comes to the Pound and gobbles up Whopper and Bright Eyes(not killing them, just trapping them in it's stomach) and Beamer finds out the Blob likes puns, he must put his pride aside and help his friends.(Episode 245: Beamer and the Blob) When Cooler finds out that he and Nose Marie are going to be parents, he becomes obsessed with making sure everything is perfect for when their puppies arrive.(Episode 246: A Cooler Parent) Cooler and Nose Marie see a fortune teller to find out what their future may look like, unaware that the fortune teller was Katrina Stoneheart's cousin, Karol, hired by Katrina to destroy the two puppies' relationship(Episode 247: Cooler and Nose Marie's Wonderful Life) Season 20 (Crossover Special) Cooler finds a hole in the wall and finds Fraggle Rock, meeting Gobo, Mokey, Red, Boober and Wembley. The Pound Puppies and Purries and their owners have a great time with their new friends but when an exterminator hired by Katrina comes to get rid of the "rats", they must find a way to save the Fraggles, even if that means closing the only door to Fraggle Rock for good.(Puppy Rock)(Guest stars: Jess Harnell, Cree Summer, Tara Strong, Rob Paulsen and Robbie Rist) A sweet and smart, but clumsy and hapless dog named Dexter comes to the Pound and Howler and Amy, impressed by his knowledge, take him in as their lab assistant.(Episode 248: The Scientist's Apprentice.)(Guest star: James Patrick Stuart) A Beagle puppy, who dreams of becoming a police dog, arrives at Holly's Puppy Pound to teach the younger puppies about safety/Igor and Vigor's cousin from Hungary, Bigor, comes for a visit and the twins prepare for his arrival(Episode 249: The Long Paw of the Law/Igor, Vigor, and Bigor) Barkerville's old enemy Tim Collie arrives at the Pound.(Episode 250: Barky's Collie Folly)(Guest star: Tim Curry) A group of nine Retriever puppies cause confusion for the Pound Puppies, for they all look the same. Not even their parents, Jessie and Kate, can tell them apart.(Episode 251: Jessie and Kate Plus Nine) The Pound Puppies are exploring the jungles of Africa, searching for the mysterious witch doctor, Wolfazar, who can cure Holly's illness. However, the Fearsome Five, Katrina's Gang, and the Stoneheart Six are also there looking for Wolfazar, hoping to get him to work for them. Refusing to let the Pound Puppies ruin their plans, they set up a trap that leaves everyone except Cooler covered in fleas. Because of the unbearable itching, Cooler's friends have to stay behind while he goes to save Wolfazar from the villains before they make him do something terrible.(Episode 252: Itching for Adventure)(Guest star: Maurice LaMarche) Cooler and Nose Marie's puppies, Lanford, Jewel, Daisy and Beauregard, finally arrive and Cooler wants to be a good father but becomes extremely overprotective/The four pups try to prove they're old enough to become Pound Puppies like their parents.(Episode 253: The Puppies/Pound "Puppies") Bright Eyes enters the Canine Celebrity Prize Sweepstake Giveaway, hoping to win a date with a canine actor, especially Anterrier Bonederas, Mutt Damon or Brad Pitbull. Ironically, the grand prize is Gwyneth Pawtrow. Igor, frightened by the though of losing Bright Eyes, poses as one of the celebrities, hoping that Bright Eyes wins him.(Episode 254: Dog and Phony Show) Igor, Vigor and Bigor start a web video series and become big hits.(Episode 255: The Three Pooches) An accident with Captain Slaughter's invention turns Flack into a vampire./ The Pound Puppies and Purries and their owners are furious to find out that congress has passed a law placing pets indoors at all times and that Katrina is the one who gave them the idea. The gang decides to start a campaign against it.(Episode 256: Count Flackula/The Pound Puppies go to Washington) Theme Song Openings and Closings Here are some ideas for the Openings and Closings for the later seasons of the Pound Puppies. Seasons 3-20 Opening Song Pound Puppies Theme Song- Sung by the entire company. Season 3 Closing Song Holly's Puppy Pound- Sung to the tune of the 5th Dimension's song Aquarius by Holly and the Pound Puppies. Season 4 Closing Song "Cooler is Cool"- Sung to the tune of Gene Chandler's The Duke of Earl by Cooler, with the Boy Pound Puppies provide the backup vocals. Season 5 Closing Song "Southern Bell Blues"- Sung to the tune of Anita Bryant's Paper Roses by Nose Marie, with Cooler playing the guitar and Violet provided the back-up vocals. Season 6 Closing Song "Bow oh Wow"- Sung to the tune of Hiroshi Kitadani's We Are by Bright Eyes with Whopper, Igor, Gordon, and Precious providing the back-up vocals. Season 7 Closing Song "Ballad of Howler"- Sung to the tune of Glenn Frey's You Belong to the City by Howler with Vigor playing the flute and Amy playing the violin. Season 8 Closing Song "Wonder Whopper"- Sung to the tune of MANNA's Detekoi Tobikiri ZENKAI Power (Come Out, Incredible ZENKAI Power!) by Whopper with the rest of the cast providing back-up vocals. Season 9 Closing Song "Violet's Song"- Sung to the tune of Big Pig's I Can't Break Away by Violet Vanderfeller with the Boy Pound Puppies providing the back-up vocals. Season 10 Closing Song "Igor and Vigor."- Sung to the tune of Frank Sinatra's Love and Marriage by Igor and Vigor. Seasons 11-20 Closing Song "Comedy Tonight"- Sung by the entire cast. Alternate/Additional Scenes Should there be any additional or alternate scenes in each episode? See what you can add! Bright Eyes, Come Home *At the beginning of the episode, the narrator introduces Holly and the Pound Puppies. *While Bright Eyes is relaxing with a magazine and wearing her bikini, she dreams she's in an homage to aqua-musicals with herself in the Esther Williams role, Busby Berkeley-style, while in her bikini. (Like Footlight Parade's "By a Waterfall") How to Found a Pound At the end of the episode while everyone else is sleeping, Cooler is greeted by the ghost of Millicent Trueblood, who congratulates him for saving the puppy pound. From Wags to Riches Buster, instead of being at the surveillance room, encounters Catgut and his gang at the library. Buster tries to stop Catgut and the others from wrecking the mansion, but he isn't quick enough. Buster then sees the Pound Puppies and a chase ensues. Snowbound Pound At the start, instead of Nose-Marie embracing Cooler, she just places her paw on his neck, checking his pulse. Whopper Cries Uncle At the beginning, Whopper's family tree is explained. In Pups We Trust After finding his blanket at Howler's doghouse, Cooler blushingly reveals that his "Woogie" was a present given by Millicent Trueblood after she gave Cooler his jacket. The Captain and the Cats When Bright Eyes thought of the idea convincing Capt. Slaughter to become their friend, Howler remarks that she'd have better luck finding immortallity. Secret Agent Pup At the end of the episode, the entire cast of the episode bow as Secret Agent Man plays in the background. Wagga Wagga Big Paw makes a cameo appearance as the ruler of Wagga Wagga. During the scene where Captain Slaughter wrecks havoc, Big Paw tries to stop Captain Slaughter, but Big Paw got captured as well. The Star Pup After Nose Marie fantasizes about being the Star Puppy, Howler, Bright Eyes, and Whopper have their own fantasies if they were the Star Puppy. Howler fantasizes about being a world-famous scientist and winning the Nobel Prize. Bright Eyes fantasizes about being a crime-fighting cheerleader and apprehending a criminal who bears a slight resemblence to Sam Quentin. Whopper fantasizes about being the new leader of the Pound Puppies. Happy Howlidays At the end of the episode, the Pound Puppies (now dressed in their normal clothes), Holly, Tiny, Charlie, and the rest bow to the audience while Burl Ives' ''Holly Jolly Christmas plays. Ghost Hounders At the end of the episode, the Ghostbusters theme song plays as all the characters of season 1 bow and the audience applaud. Whopper Gets the Point During Howler's invention testing, he turns them into Sheepdogs, and they wear hippie attire. Nose Marie doesn't like it, so Howler turns them into Foxhounds, with Cooler looking for foxes. The Bird Dog Alternately, "The Baby Dog", in which Bright Eyes takes in a baby girl from her parents who don't care about her. When Cooler chastises Bright Eyes for what she's done, the baby cries. Bright Eyes screams that the baby's parents are either neglectful or abusive while the baby is bawling. While the baby is wailing, Nose Marie yells that she is dramatically relieved. Then, Cooler loudly apologizes to both Bright Eyes and the sobbing baby, only to realize the weeping baby needs a diaper change. At that time, the baby thinks Bright Eyes is her mother and takes a liking to her. As time changes, the girl is all grown up, only acting like a dog since she was a baby. Tuffy Gets Fluffy At the beginning, Bright Eyes and Whopper were at a store and Whopper buys a new hat, which explains why Bright Eyes and Whopper were out of the pound. Casey, Come Home Silver Paw explains the origin of Danger Mountain. Where Do Puppies Come From? *Whopper and Bright Eyes are playing Hide-and-Seek inside Fort Whopper moments before Cooler announces that Lucy's in labor. *As Lucy is resting, she's dreaming of how she met Rusty, as the song "That's the Pretty Part of You" by Tommy Hunt plays. Pups on the Loose Howler makes a cameo appearance as he tells the triplet puppies that they can make some cards for Lucy and Rusty. The triplets fight over which card they should use. When Holly, Cooler, and Nose Marie check up on Howler, Howler is covered in a pile of cards, glue, and confetti while Candy, Andy, and Mandy continue their fight. Howler, in a disgusted mood, then pops out of the pile, packs his bags, and tells them "I'm going on a vacation for the weekend." When Holly, Cooler, and Nose Marie ask why, Howler says "Even a Pound Puppy knows his limits" and leaves. Kid in the Doghouse After leaving the Pound Puppy Lagoon, Jerry goes to the rumpus room and trips over one of the toys. He then sees Holly in the rumpus room, where toys are scattered around the floor. Holly, who is also participating with the Pound Puppies in Cooler's reverse psychology plan, tells Jerry that putting all the toys away is not fun anymore and offers Jerry to find a toy to play with. After Jerry leaves, Blue gives Holly the okay sign and leaves. Holly then giggles. Little Big Dog While Katrina is building her brick wall, Teensy, who is now Cooler's size, plays basketball with Whopper, Howler, Cooler, and four other puppies at the rumpus room. By the end of the game, Teensy wins as the others cheer him on. The Bright Eyes Mob While Toots witnesses Katrina chasing Bright Eyes, her conscience tells her that she should change her ways and save Bright Eyes, which is why Toots and the Crushers rushed to Bright Eyes' rescue. Good Night, Sweet Pups In the third dream sequence, Whopper encounters the shadow monster again. But this time, Whopper's friends stand behind him and Whopper, after learning that there is nothing to be afraid of in the dark, barks at the monster. The shadow monster is then shocked and intimidated by Whopper's courage. The monster then disappears, never to return to Whopper's dreams ever again. Whopper's friends then congratulate Whopper for his bravery. Bright Lights, Bright Eyes *Instead of wearing a blue dress, Bright Eyes wears a lavender dress with pink, red, and white-striped sleeves, a Mary-Tyler-Moore-style bouffant hair-cut, a pearl necklace, and rings on her fingers. Instead of singing to the tune of "When the Saints go Marching In", she sings Anita Bryant's "Paper Roses". When she is on-stage, she freezes in shocked and stammers a la Jackie Gleason, so that she had to be carried off by Holly. When her friends encourage her to try again, Bright Eyes is on stage, singing "Good Morning" from Singing in the Rain with Holly, the other Pound Puppies, and the Puppy Quintet providing the back-up dancing. They all win first prize. *While Brattina and Catgut get ready for the annual pet talent show, Katrina Stoneheart then calls Mayor Fist to be the judge. Mayor Fist, hearing Katrina on the phone, was suspicious at first, but agrees to do so, which explains why Mayor Fist is one of the judges at the talent show. Bigelow, making his cameo appearance, tries to enter the contest as a judge, but he was tricked by Katrina when she told him that someone is stealing his car. Hearing the lie, Bigelow immediately rushes and Katrina signs up as a judge. Meanwhile, Bigelow looks around and sees his car still in place. He then realizes that he had been tricked. Garbage Night, the Musical At the end, there is a curtain call and all the characters from the episode bow while the audience applaud. Cooler, Come Back *At the end of the episode, all of the characters of the TV series bow while the audience applaud. *As the credits roll, all of the characters sang "We'll Meet Again". Crossovers What kind of TV Series should the Pound Puppies do a crossover special with? If so, what should the crossover special be called? Married... With Children(Married... With Children and Pound Puppies) One Piece(Yo Ho Ho and a Dog Biscuit) Shirt Tales(A Shirt Tale of Two Cities) Tom and Jerry Kids(Three Romeos and A Juliet) Dragon Ball Z My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic(The Mane Idea) Astro Boy Hong Kong Phooey Mobile Suit Gundam Fraggle Rock New Characters Howard- Holly's long-lost brother Igor- A Transylvanian Hound wearing glasses on his nose who likes to pull pranks. He has a crush on Bright Eyes, He's also a Willing playmate for Whopper. Vigor- Igor's twin brother who is also a Transylvanian Hound. Unlike Igor, Vigor is the serious of the twins. He likes to read books. He is a good friend of Howler. Karl Stoneheart- Katrina's brother. Amy- A female pug whose favorite hobby is making inventions. She has a crush on Howler. Shakespeare- A male Yorkshire Terrier who has a habit of reciting memorable lines from plays by William Shakespeare. Jackie- A male Golden Retriever who likes to play football, baseball, and other sports. He is good friends with Cooler. Gordon- A young male Dalmatian Puppy who loves reading comic books. He is good friends with Whopper. Precious- A female French Bulldog who is very sweet and passionate. She is good friends with Nose Marie. Cary and Celia- Cooler's parents. Cary is a Beagle and Celia mother is a Bloodhound Norman and Mariah- Nose Marie's parents. Norman is a Bloodhound and Mariah is a Boxer. Herman and Ida- Howler's parents. Herman is a Chihuahua and Ida is a Pug. Brighton and Emily- Bright Eyes's parents. They are both Yellow Labrador Retrievers. Wilbur and Odette- Whopper and Colette's parents. Wilbur is Saint-Usage Spaniel and Odette is a Retriever. Alan and Bonnie- Beamer's parents. Alan is a Scottish Bull Terrier mix and Bonnie is Schnauzer. Tom and Rachel- Reflex's parents. Tom is a Burnese Mountain Dog and Rachel is a Schnoodle. Vito Q. and Valerie Vanderfeller- Violet Vanderfeller's parents. Vito is a Bulldog and Valerie is a Greyhound. Vladimir and Sonia- Igor and Vigor's parents. They are both Transylvanian Hounds. Robert and Sandra- Holly and Howard's biological parents. Robert works at a football team while Sandra is an actress. It is unclear whether they are still alive or dead. Maya- A female Pekingnese girl dog who is Beamer's girlfriend. John Dachshund- A singer and is voiced by John Davidson Jim J. Bulldog: An old friend of John Dachshund, and voiced by Jim J. Bullock, Bark Solomon- A greyhound who is a well-known comedian. He is good friends with John Dachshund and Jim Bulldog. Voiced by John Lithgow. Inspired by the character, Dick Solomon, from the 1990's TV Series, 3rd Rock from the Sun. Marilyn Meow- A female cat who was once a singer at a cafe. She accompanys Bark Solomon, John Dachshund, and Jim Bulldog. Voiced by Bernadette Peters. Ramon- A handsome Rough Collie and Maya's older brother. Tiny- A friendly female Shih Tzu puppy. She is good friends with Bright Eyes, Whopper, Gordon, Igor, and Vigor. The Rigs Brothers- A talented boy band consisting of four human brothers: TJ, Tony, Ricky, and Joshua. The female Pound Puppies are in love with them and Howler was jealous of them. In reality, all they want is to fit in with everyone else. James Jowlington- A male poodle who belongs to a family of millionaires called the Jowlington. He is Barkerville's rival. "Marshal" Marcus- Despite the fact that he is 18 years old, he is very authoritative and doesn't tolerate goofing off. He also has a soft side where he adopts Momo and loves him, May, and Camille. "Major" May- She is Marcus' 15-year-old sister. Like Marcus, she is sometimes authoritative. "Captain" Camille- She is Marcus and May's pet cat. She admires Marcus and wishes to serve in the army. Momo- A puppy who once belonged to an abusive owner. He is rescued by Holly's Puppy Pound and adopted by Marcus. Einstein- A Siamese cat who is a skilled inventor and Howler's rival. Dr. I. M. Dastardly- A scientist who kidnapped our heroes to make the ultimate monster. Prince Aster Risk- A prince who bears a close resemblance to Howard. He hails from the country of Paprika. Prince Vector- Another prince who bears a close resemblance to Cooler. He is Prince Aster's pet. Dog Walker- A Great Dane/Afghan Hound mix who is a movie reviewer. Voiced by Doug Walker. James Ruff- A King Charles Spaniel who reviews video games. He is Dog Walker's good friend. Voiced by James Rolfe. Diablo- One of Katrina's henchmen. He bears a slight resemblance to Sam Quentin from Bright Eyes, Come Home. Angel-Killina- One of Katrina's henchmen. She is Captain Slaughter's niece. Slaughtina- One of Katrina's henchmen. She is Captain Slaughter's daughter. Claude Klepto- One of Katrina's henchmen. He is an expert at stealing jewelry in a blink of an eye. Dingo- One of Katrina's henchmen. He is smaller than Claude. Deacon- a Kai Dog, and childhood friend of Nose-Marie. Voiced by Jon Bauman. Heater and Polly- The aggressive clones of Cooler and Holly. Lola- A female Austrailian Silky terrier puppy who has a crush on Whopper. Marty and Carrie- Cooler and Nose Marie's future son and daughter. Ivana and Brandon- Bright Eyes and Igor's future son and daughter. Howlette and Andy- Howler and Amy's future son and daughter. Wanda and Leslie- Whopper and Lola's future son and daughter. Beatrix and Milo- Beamer and Maya's future son and daughter. Colin and Rhea- Reflex and Colette's future son and daughter. Vinnie and Misaki- Violet and Momo's future son and daughter. Greaser and Scarlett O'Nosy- Two dogs who are boyfriend and girlfriend. Modeled after the 1988 designs of Cooler and Nose Marie. Captain Canine- A golden retriever who is also a superhero. He is worshipped by Gordon. Voiced by Michael Keaton. Judy- A beagle who is Captain Canine's female sidekick and sister. She is also known as the "Girl Pup Wonder". Voiced by Hayden Panettiere. Puppy Cadets- A group of five dogs who help Captain Canine on his adventures. They consist of a Samoyed named Tandy, twin German Sheperds Glen and Gwen, G-Boy(Gordon), and a Boxer named Dana. Ming- A female Siamese cat who is the brains of the Pound Purries. Her favorite hobby is playing mahjong. She has a strong dislike against Catgut. Voiced by Laraine Newman. Paw-Paw- An Agean cat who is the youngest kitten of the Pound Purries. She is good friends with Bright Eyes. Voiced by Kari Wahlgren. Short Tail- A Birman who is the same age as Paw-Paw. He also has a short tail, hence his name. Voiced by Rob Paulsen. Ace- A Savannah who is skilled in flying aircrafts. He used to live at an airport. Voiced by R. Lee Ermey. Clawdia- A Snowshoe who is the tomboy of the Pound Purries. She likes to get pedicures. Voiced by Katie Leigh. DJ and Faith- Bigelow and Dr. Simon's son and daughter. Pupzan- A dog who lived his life in the jungle. He bears a close resemblance to Beamer. Voiced by Clancy Brown. Hamlet- Shakespeare's cousin from the United Kingdom who is a Greyhound/Yorkshire Terrier mix. He is very handsome. Voiced by Kelsey Grammer. Maestro Pizzicato- A Chow Chow who is known for his violin playing. Klaude Stoneheart- Katrina's brother from France. He is allergic to dogs. Konrad Stoneheart- Katrina's uncle. He is wanted for grand theft auto. Brutus Stoneheart- Konrad's grandson. He is a professional wrestler. Kaptain Kid Stoneheart- Katrina's nephew. He steals jewelry from yatches and cruise ships. Kactus Jack Stoneheart- Katrina's eldest brother who used to be an actor starring in western movies. Karol Stoneheart- Katrina's cousin. She is also a con-artist. She usually wears a fortune teller's dress under the alias Madame Barcelona. Kenneth Stoneheart- Katrina's father. He is the patriarch of the Stoneheart Clan. Katherine Stoneheart- Katrina's mother. She is Kenneth's wife. Karl Risma- A handsome man who is captain of his baseball team called the Red Roses. Wishbone- A genie and old friend of Zazu. Voiced by Bill Faggerbakke. Dumbo- A dimwitted but loyal dog. Voiced by Bill Faggerbakke. Slick- Scrounger's older brother who is a brainy dealer. Voiced by Danny Mann. Scooper- Scrounger's dull-witted younger brother. Voiced by Charles Fleischer. Twitchia- A nervous dog who suffers from paranoia. Voiced by Megan Hilty. Dexter- Howler and Amy's smart but hapless assistant. Inspired by Beaker. Voiced by James Patrick Stuart. Badges- A beagle who wants to become a police dog. Voiced by Hynden Walch. Bigor- Igor and Vigor's Hungarian cousin. Barry, Carrie, Gary, Harry, Jerry, Larry, Mary, Perry, and Terry- Nine Retriever puppies who look exactly the same. Jessie and Kate- Father and mother of their nine puppies. Captain Slaughter Mk. II- An android modeled after Captain Slaughter. Wolfazar- A wise old wolf who masters the power of sorcery and medicine. He resides in the jungles of Africa. Unknown to everyone else, he is also Pupzan's godfather. Joining the Pound Puppies as permanent members in the TV Series Amy Shakespeare Jackie Gordon Precious Beamer Reflex Violet Vanderfeller Scrounger Barkerville Igor Vigor Colette Momo Louie Joining the Pound Purries as permanent members of the TV Series Three Mouseketeers Dumas Camille Tuffy Ace Ming Paw-Paw Short Tail Clawdia Main Voice Cast Which voice actor do you want to voice the main characters? Dan Gilvezan as Cooler Christine Cavanaugh as Nose Marie Nancy Cartwright as Bright Eyes Barbara Goodson as Whopper Jonathan Slavin as Howler Alan Cumming as Beamer Tom Kenny as Reflex Gail Matthius as Violet Vanderfeller Gregg Berger as Scrounger Alan Oppenheimer as Barkerville Cathy Cavadini as Charlemange/Colette Jason Marsden as Igor/Vigor Luci Christian as Holly Sean Schemmel as Howard Christopher Sabat as Robert Connor/Konrad Stoneheart/TJ Rigs Teresa Gallagher as Sandra Connor Brian Palencia as Gordon Jennifer Hale as Amy Sandy Fox as Precious Michael McConnohie as Marcus Stephanie Young as May/Ming Eric Vale as Jackie/Greaser Kath Soucie as Scarlett/Faith Colleen Clinkenbeard as Momo Hugh Laurie as Shakespeare Tress MacNeille as Katrina Stoneheart Tia Ballard as Brattina Frank Welker as Catgut(Meowing Noises)/Hairball Justin Cook as Catgut(Speaking Voice) Peter Cullen as Arthur Slaughter/Captain Slaughter Mk II Jim Cummings as Karl Stoneheart Garry Chalk as Brutus Stoneheart/Tubbs Jaleel White as DJ Charlie Adler as Flack/Tony Rigs/Ricky Rigs Bever-Leigh Banfield as Dr. Simon Guest Starring Voice Actors from Other Shows Who would you like to guest star as a character in the TV Series? George Ball Jon Bauman Michael Bell Ellen Blain Jim J. Bullock Hamilton Camp (Died 2005) Townsend Coleman Jennifer Darling John Davidson Judyann Elder Bernard Erhard (Died 2000) George Gaynes Henry Gibson (Died 2009) Elisabeth Harnois Whitby Hertford Jerry Houser Arte Johnson Vicki Juditz Clyde Kusatsu David Lander Page Leong John Lithgow Scott Menville Elisabeth Moss Rob Paulsen Bernadette Peters Henry Polic II Neil Ross Avery Schreiber (Died 2002) Kath Soucie Sherri Stoner Jeffrey Tambor Susan Tolsky Anderson Wong Tress MacNeille Joseph Gordon-Levitt Jason Alexander R. Lee Ermey Debra Jo Rubb Rowan Atkinson Tony Robinson Doug Walker James Rolfe Ed O'Neill Katey Sagal Amanda Bearse Ted McGinley David Faustino Christina Applegate Legend of Big Paw Remake Additional Characters Holly is the owner of the Puppy Pound. Katrina is the main villainess. Flack, Tubbs, Diablo, Captain Slaughter, Slaughtina, Arthur Slaughter, Angel-Killina, Kaptain Kid Stoneheart, Karl Stoneheart, Clawfinger, Brattina, and Catgut are the henchmen. Scrounger, Barkerville, Violet, Igor, Vigor, Jackie, Precious, Gordon, Momo, Shakespeare, and Amy are additional members of the Pound Puppies. The Three Mouseketeers, Dumas, Tuffy, and Camille are additional members of the Pound Purries. Marcus plays the security chief. Jeff and Tammy play the curators of the museum. The Rigs Brothers play Holly's assistants and participate with the Pound Puppies' in their adventure. Bigelow and Dr. Simon play the veterinarians and Rusty, Lucy, and the triplet puppies play their assistants. Howard plays Holly's older brother. A human male named Saul accompanies Big Paw. Changes *The Hungarian Hound Brothers (Igor and Vigor) believe what Whopper said when he and Colette escaped. *Igor wears a blue shirt with a dark green unbuttoned shirt over it, and his glasses are on his nose. *During the final song, Vigor presses Cooler to apologize to Whopper. *Instead of Whopper telling the story of Big Paw to his godchildren, Cooler tells the story of Big Paw to his son, Vincent, and daughter, Coolette. *Bonus Scene: (between Cooler, Momo, Bright Eyes, Igor, Vigor, Howler, Precious, Shakespeare, Reflex, and the Cats being kicked out and the rest of Cooler's gang being turned evil by the Stoneheart Minion Maker) The Gang and other victims sing "The Stoneheart Minion Maker Blues", a parody of Johnny Cash's Folsom Prison Blues, as Amy plays the harmonica. *Instead of Arthur and Digalot discovering Puppy Power, a knight by the name of Sir Lionel the True-Blooded discovers Puppy Power after pulling the Sword of Puppy Power out of what could be the Puppy Power Comet. He then meets a very young Big Paw and adopts him. *After the final song, Cooler looks at a picture of the Gang. *Instead of having somone saying "I Love You" to reverse the spell of the Mean Machine, the cure for turning someone back to normal is splashing water on the victim. *Instead of Cooler and the Pound Purries escaping, Cooler helps the Pound Puppies and others escape. However, only Cooler, Momo, Bright Eyes, Howler, Shakespeare, Reflex, Precious, Igor, Vigor, and the Pound Purries escape from Katrina's hideout while the rest were brainwashed by Katrina's Stoneheart Minion Maker. *Catgut has second thoughts after Igor and Vigor open his eyes and Catgut in a change of heart secretly help the Puppies escape. *Instead of the Mean Machine turning Marvin McNasty and his henchmen back to normal, the Stoneheart Minion Maker explodes, sending Katrina and her henchmen flying to the skies and shoutng "We'll be back!" *Beamer is not kidnapped until he and the other Pound Puppies encounter Katrina Stoneheart at her hideout. *At the end of the movie, The Pound Puppies, their children, Holly, Howard, Dr. Simon, Bigelow, Lucy, Rusty, the triplets, Jeff, Tammy, the Security Guard, The Rigs Brothers, and Big Paw gather around for a family photo. *Instead of the security chief walking away after seeing suspicious activity, he gets wise and follows the henchmen around. He tries to stop the henchmen from stealing the Sword of Puppy Power, but he is knocked out by Flack. *Bonus Scene: (Between the scene where Jeff and Tammy are being interviewed and Katrina Stoneheart observing the Sword of Puppy Power) Igor sings "This Magic Moment" to Bright Eyes. *The Pound Puppies are given their original designs from the TV Series instead of the new designs for the original movie. *Along with some members of the Pound Puppies, TJ, Ricky, Joshua, the Security Guard, Jeff, Tammy, Bigelow, and a few other humans were brainwashed by Katrina's Stoneheart Minion Maker. *The Mean Machine is renamed the Stoneheart Minion Maker. *The Bone of Scone is replaced by the Sword of Puppy Power. *Puppy Power isn't broken until Katrina breaks the blade off the sword in front of the Pound Puppies and the Rigs Brothers. Puppy Power is then restored when Cooler puts the sword back together. *The Pound Puppies Theme Song is played at the beginning of the movie. *A medley consisting of Holly's Puppy Pound, This Magic Moment, All in Your Mind, and the Pound Puppies Theme Song is played as the entire cast of the movie bow and the audience applaud. *Catgut being able to speak after freeing the Pound Puppies. *Catgut reveals that he used to be Bigelow's pet cat. *The brainwashed victims were given red eyes and dressed up in stereotypical 1940's gangster outfits. *Instead of Lumpy and Bones capturing Whopper and Colette with a vacuum cleaner, Flack and Tubbs capture Whopper and Colette with Katrina's Dog Catcher 3000. *Catgut, even though he was originally a bad guy in the TV Series, gives up his evil ways and now lives with Bigelow during the present day storyline. *The story behind the Sword of Puppy Power is explained. *Bonus Scene (Between the Puppy Power's Back song and the scene where Cooler finishes telling Vincent and Coolette his story): The Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, Holly, Jeff, Tammy, Saul, Big Paw, the security guard, Howard, The Rigs Brothers, Bigelow, Dr. Simon, Rusty, Lucy, Candy, Mandy, and Andy sing the reprise version of "Holly's Puppy Pound", played to the tune of the 5th Dimension's song, Aquarius. *Instead of the flashback story taking place in the 1950's, the flashback story takes place in the present and the present day storyline takes place in the future. *Instead of the nightmarish landscape in All in Your Mind, the Pound Puppies and the Rigs Brothers go inside a cave while Tony sings the song instead of Cooler. *Instead of I'm a Puppy Too, Saul and Big Paw sing Just a Couple of Guardians, played to the tune of Tommy Hunt's That's the Pretty Part of You as the Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, and the Rigs Brothers become the back-up dancers. *TJ is kidnapped with Whopper and Colette when he tries desperately to stop Flack and Tubbs from dognapping Whopper and Colette. *Igor and Vigor sing "Poor Kitten" to the tune of "On a Tree by a River" from the Mikado to bring Catgut to tears. *After seeing one of the Minion Maker's victims return to normal, Vigor shouts at Howler and Amy to pull the fire alarm, activating the fire sprinkler system. Songs Pound Puppies Theme Song Holly's Puppy Pound This Magic Moment Now That You're Here All in Your Mind Just a Couple of Guardians Poor Kitten The Stoneheart Minion Maker Blues Holly's Puppy Pound Reprise Ending Medley Category:What If's Category:Lists